ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants/Boss Walkthrough
Category:SalvageCategory:Guides Boss Walkthrough *What you need ** At least 2 MNK/NIN. ** A few additional melee. *** THF is great for Feint against the boss. *** DRG is great for Angon against the boss, and the fact the Polearms hit so hard against early mobs. *** SAM & DRK inflict excellent damage throughout the run including on the boss. ** 1 BRD/WHM (Storm Fife is helpful but not required) ** 1 WHM ** 1 RDM/WHM Treasure Chest Loot Distribution * To be completed First Floor * Time Check: 0 minutes * Enter west path. Kill all Bifrons and Trolls until you reach the large room at (G-7). * Skip the Wamouracampa for now and proceed through the door to the large center room. The magic/abilities obtained from the center room will make farming equipment off Wamouracampa much quicker and you will only have to go back to kill as many Wamouracampa as necessary. * Kill all Wandering Wamoura and Trolls in the large center room. * Return to kill as many Wamouracampa as necessary, leaving one person at teleport. * Warp to Second Floor when ready. Second Floor * Time Check: 25 minutes * Kill the 4 Empathic Flan as quickly as possible. Have someone pull from the surrounding room while a mob is being fought, so there is no downtime between fights. * If more than 9 people need magic to function, gather all magic cells after the 3rd one in the zone on a single person. * After all Empathic Flan are dead, take the west path on the second floor. If the Slot is not up, bazaar the magic cells that were previously collected and let mages get them and use them immediately. * Continue to the east (or west) and hit the room to the north and south, killing mobs as necessary to unlock key stats for your people. Have one person run ahead to the teleporter. Third Floor * Time Check: 45 minutes * Exit through either the east or west portal in the central section, being careful not to aggro any Archaic Gear or Archaic Gears. The side you choose determines which weakness you will inflict on the boss in the next floor. * Have remaining party members killing mobs until you are warped. Fourth Floor * Time Check: 50 Minutes * It is not necessary to kill anything on this floor to defeat the zone boss, but you can weaken him significantly. * Kill all 10 of the Archaic Gear before they warp. Recommended to pull with ranged attack only, be careful of the increased aggro range during weather effects. ** This is also the spawn requirement for the Dormant Rampart on this floor and is a good opportunity to hit at least 1 NM during the run. ** If one gear warps, continue killing the rest. If two gears warp, stop fighting the Archaic Gear and only kill the chariot. * Defeat the chariot in the middle room, but skip the surrounding gears. Whether you are on the east or west side of the map determines the detrimental effect inflicted upon the boss. West is lowered physical & magical defense, east is lowered damage on the boss' normal attacks. Fifth Floor * Time Check: ** 55 minutes if no ramparts and no Gear/Chariot on Floor 4 (45 minutes remaining) ** 70 minutes if all 10 Gear & Chariot were killed (30 minutes remaining) ** 90 minutes if all 10 Gear, Chariot and 1 Rampart done to completion (10 minutes remaining) Strategy 1 * Straight tank LBC with 2x MNK/NIN. Ensure they have Haste & 2x March at all times. (Only 1 March necessary if BB equipped) * The less TP you feed the boss, the better. Aside from MNKs only have 1-2 more melee being on the boss at any given time. * RDM & BRD maintain enfeebles on LBC, namely Slow and Elegy. * WHM and RDM ensure the MNK are paralyna'd immediately after LBC uses Discharge. Erase as necessary so the MNK can reposition out of the front area of the mob. (Inertia Stream inflicts bind) * If you have a Stun, remember that LBC will build resistance. Save stuns for the first 50% or so of life and then use them only on Homing Missiles for the last half of the fight. * Homing Missile has a large blast radius, mages should remain at max cast distance. * BRD should be erasing himself, but WHM and RDM will have to assist at times. * Keeping up 2x Ballad & Refresh is extremely important, especially if the boss was not weakened ahead of time. * Use Feint / Angon in conjunction with melee 2hrs. * Fight time: ** As quick as 6 minutes if fully weakened and using melee 2hrs. ** Fully weakened typically is 7-10 minutes. ** Partially weakened takes 10-14 minutes. ** Full strength fights often take 14-18 minutes. Strategy 2 * The general idea is a nuke/kite manaburn strategy. BLM should keep Utsusemi and Reraise up at all times. Keep the strongest nukes you can going as heavy and often as possible. * The key to this strategy is trading hate. If any BLM has hate for too long, that BLM will die. * Designate one person to make a hate /assist macro in linkshell chat. ** If you have hate run to an corner. ** If you don't haev hate run away from the person that does, and immediately nuke again. ** It's important to keep the MP pool full via Ballad and Refresh. * When the boss is at 25-30% HP, it will get TP regen, so this is when you melee zerg it to death: ** Chainspell + Stun ** Angon + Feint ** Hundred Fists ** Eagle Eye Shot + Slug Shot + Barrage + Slug Shot etc * Keep in mind it will build resistance to Stun, so it's not wise to use Stun at any point before this rush. * White Mages should take care to Erase the Bind inflicted by Inertia Stream, and the Paralyze inflicted by Discharge as soon as possible.